


Kinktober Day 6

by Kelliskip



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Consensual Groping, Force-Sensitive Finn, Height Differences, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Finn really likes that Kylo is taller and bigger than him





	Kinktober Day 6

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up this is set where Finn is FN 2187 basically before TFA events take place  
> So Finn will be referred as FN

Maybe it was just a crush or he really had a type for tall people, so far Lord Ren was on FN mind. Maybe it's a First Order thing the higher ranks where you're required to be tall. General Hux and Captain Phasma they were tall technically Phasma was the tallest but some reason Kylo Ren was perfect size right in the middle

" FN-2187 focus and lift you arms more."

" Y-yes Captain Phasma."

Thank the Force all troopers are required to where their helmets _no one can never see you blush or nervous._ FN shook his head trying to focus and shot the target in the head. " Ten out of Ten head shots. Perfect, good work." FN nodded his head he thought about Kylo Ren praising him, that be nice.

" Hey did you hear Ren destroyed another system."

" What was cause of his tantrum this time?"

" Who knows, honestly I bet it's about how he looks."

" Y-you think he's ugly."

" Come on FN isn't it obvious? Nobody never seen Ren with his mask off, always breaking stuff with that dumb looking saber. I mean I break stuff too if I had an ugly mug. Shit he's coming over here!."

The two stared at there plates as Kylo walked over to them, FN saw FN-2003, Slip trying to walk away but he was already in Kylo's hand being chocked. _H-how did he? Man he has large hands-what the hell...._ FN once again thanked the Force he had the helmet on or Kylo would've saw he's scared expression worried about Slip.

" **IS there a problem FN-2003?"**

" N-nO....-Lor-Ren.....I'm-s-sor-ry."

" **That's good  however I think it's best for you in watching what you say next time. Head to General Hux for** reconditioning."

Kylo didn't give Slip the chance to speak due to the fact his body was sent flying against the wall. The dinning hall was quiet all that was heard was Slip coughing trying bring oxygen back to his lungs. FN stared at Kylo for a mere second before dropping his head looking at his feet. _Sorry about that_. FN looked back up seeing Kylo leave the room. _D-did he just say sorry, to me!?_   FN looked around, hat didn't even sound like he said that out loud more inside his head.Once Kylo was out of sight FN rushed over to Slip helping him up and bring him to medical room, make sure throat isn't damage. FN still wasn't sure if that voice was just him imagining things or if it actually was Ren.

* * *

" FN-2187 wake up." FN opened his eyes adjusting to the bright light coming from the door. Getting up it was Phasma what exactly did she want seeing nobody else in his bunk is awake.  " Lord Ren requested for you to see him. Oh and don't worry about putting your amour back on, what your wearing will due. Now let's go." FN didn't need to be told twice if Kylo wanted to see him so be it who needs sleep anyway.

FN walked inside the room when Phasma left, inside was Kylo sitting on his bed helmet still on. " **Hello FN.** " He said with hint of joy behind the altered voice, FN wasn't sure what to do but he said hey back just as cheerful. Kylo stood up and FN's smiled dropped, _Oh no oh no I wasn't suppose to speak was I !?!_   Kylo walked closer towering over FN lifting his hands he took of his helmet. _HOLY SHIT HE IS  HOT!_   Kylo smirked, " I'm glad I reached your expectations then." _Wait how did he?_

" Read your thoughts? Forgive me I tend to do that a lot."

" So I'm not crazy-wait, does that mean you let me hear your thoughts?"

" Actually it was the other away around **you** read my thoughts FN. That was the reason I asked for you. _However_ , I'm more curious about this _other_ thing you have."

FN looked at his feet no doubt he's blushing. " Come here FN." He looked up seeing Kylo back down on his bed patting his lap.  _This is really happening_. FN thought he walked across the room and sat on Kylo's lap awkwardly  causing the taller man to chuckle, " Relax I'm not going to bite you. **Unless that's something you want?** " FN almost choked now having that mental image in his head. He shook his head snapping out of it, Kylo grabbed FN's arm gently moving them so there laid on Kylo's shoulder. FN couldn't help staring at Kylo's large hands. " Like what you see? Want me to use them?" Kylo asked hands lightly touching FN's legs not moving until he was given an okay to continue _whatever he had plan_.

" I-umm well thought about your hands....."

" My hands doing what?"

" T-touching....m-me.."

" Oh like this?"

FN yelped when Kylo's hands groped his ass. " yEAH-LIKE THAT." Kylo hummed and continued massaging and squeezing FN's ass. He felt incredible and yet small scooting his body closer into Kylo's chest placing his head on the other's shoulder making quiet moans and gasping.  Kylo lightly pressed a kiss on the back of FN's neck, cool hands sneaking into his pants the other moving up front. FN hissed feeling cool hands touch his skin, _teasing_ him. " M-more please." Kylo stopped removing his hands, FN whimpered disappointed the touch was gone also wondering if he was too pushy.

" Let's make a deal FN."

" A deal?"

" Become my apprentice, I see great power within you going beyond the excellent skills you have now."

" You really think so?"

" Of course plus I very much get to _know_ you better."

" I-I like that. Yeah I'll do it."

FN was rewarded with a kiss on the lips. _My first kiss by Kylo Ren, amazing_. " You should head back to you quarters now. Tomorrow report to my room so we can began your training."  Kylo said walking FN back to the door so he can head back. Before opening the door Kylo lend down to whisper in FN's ear. " Perhaps you want to start your training now?" FN didn't even bother thinking it over he knew what he wanted to do.

" The let's start training _Ren_."

" Glad to hear."

 

**Author's Note:**

> What you guys think? FN and Kylo are gonna enjoy their training ;)  
> all feedback is welcomed


End file.
